Coming To Her Defence
by brookayy228
Summary: This is an AU adaptation for parts of the episode "Funk" It's slight Puck and Rachel. A short one-shot.


_**A/N: This is an AU adaptation of what should have happened during the episode "Funk" slight Puck and Rachel.**_

_**I apologize ahead of time for any OOC, spelling mistakes, or exact quotes.**_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

_**Coming To Her Defense**_

"…and now all I can think about is the souls of all of those poor baby chicks, and them coming back for revenge." Rachel was recounting her run-in with Vocal Adrenaline to her fellow Glee clubbers.

As Puck was listening to Rachel's story he was over come with rage. Who do these people think they are? Coming on to his turf, attacking his team mates. Revenge was the only thought on his mind

"This is—Ahh! Finn. Mike. Matt. Come with me." Puck and the rest of the Glee club males start to make their way out of the show choir room.

Mr. Shuester chose that moment to enter the choir room with a look of confusion and concern on his face.

"Whoa guys where are you going?" he asked.

Finn answered with, "We are gonna put the smack down on Vocal Adrenaline!"

Mr. Shue quickly tired to placate them by saying, "Guys come on violence is never the answer!"

Puck quickly retorted with, "It is when, it's the best way to mess up this Jesse kid's face!"

"Mr. Shue, Rachel is one of us, we're the only ones who get to humiliate her."

Rachel was still sitting in her chair stunned by what the rest of the Glee kids were saying about her. She didn't think that they cared all that much.

The guys started to leave again when Mr. Shue yelled, "Sit down. Now!"

Kurt and Artie immediately obeyed their teacher, but Finn, Mike, Matt, and Puck were all hesitant.

"How can you just let them get away with this?" Puck asked. 

Mr. Shue answered with, "We're not. Rachel do you still have Jesse's number in your phone?"

Mr. Shue took it and called Jesse telling him to meet them in the auditorium Friday with the rest of his team.

He told the class that they were going to do a funk number, and everyone started to get excited.

Meanwhile, Puck stood back watching it all with the thought, "It's not enough." Running through his head.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Rachel immediately reacted and got up to follow after him.

"Noah! Stop it! You are being childish!" Rachel yelled out to him.

Down the hallway Puck stood hunched over, halting his movement toward his truck.

Once Rachel reached him, she seemed slightly out of breath. "What are you thinking? If you get in trouble we won't have enough people to compete at Regionals!"

Puck rolled his eyes, of course that's all she would care about.

"Look Berry, the kid is a total pansy, he deserves what I am about to dish out to him! Nobody messes with the Puckerone. Not if you wanna get beat down for it."

She just looks at him with her eyebrow raised. "I wasn't aware that he provoked you with actions that were aimed toward you."

This chick was really going to make him say it? Couldn't she just except the fact that he wanted to pummel the jackass for being a jerk to her?

"Rach. It wasn't fair. Even someone as batshit crazy as you deserves what you got. Getting ditched. The eggs."

Her eyes widened at the use of her name, then narrowed when he called her crazy.

"Noah, while I am flattered you care, I absolutely abhor violence and cannot allow you to use it to defend my honor, no matter how chivalrous your intentions are."

"Whatever. I just don't want him to get away with this." 

Rachel smiled at how much he cared, and it made her heart flutter a bit.

"Come on, I bet I can pull the heartbroken act on Mr. Shue and convince him to give you an awesome part in our funk number."

He smiled at the thought of throwing his talent in Jesse's face.

"You got a deal." 

All week the kids got ready for their showdown with Vocal Adrenaline, getting with their respective dance partners and putting together costumes.

Puck and Rachel were paired together after some long she spewed a bunch of words that Mr. Shue pretended to listen to, and then finally said, "Sure Rachel, you and Puck can work together."

She smiled, satisfied with her handiwork.

Friday came along, and the Glee kids all wore their outfits to school. As Rachel walked down the call she heard whistles and cat calls aimed in her direction.

She ignored them and went to her locker. She felt a presence and heard a growl from someone behind her.

She turned around to see Noah behind her with a scowl placed on his face.

"Everyone is staring at us, we look like freaks Berry!"

A couple of girls then walked by to admire Puck's set of muscles.

Rachel giggled and said "They don't seem to think so."

Puck responded with "Have you seen my guns?" Then flexed them to show her, as if she wasn't already aware.

Rachel just laughed as she remembered the last time she heard him say that.

The rest of the day passed by quickly after that, and before they knew it, it was show time.

Mr. Shue allowed Rachel the honors of introducing New Directions to their rivals.

"….so we have decided to do the one thing you can't do. So enjoy!" Rachel said.

She strutted to behind the stage while putting her hat on to finish her costume and the song began.

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round _

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

They started to dance freely, then with each other. They were all enjoying themselves through out the song, and started to feel themselves being brought out of their funk.

Soon the song was coming to a close and Puck stood behind Rachel as the final dance moves were about to be dished out.

Puck couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips, and the shine of her hair as she made her way down the "catwalk."

It was his turn and he could help but do one of his favorite break-dance moves just to show off.

After the song was over New Directions, were cheering as they made their way off stage.

Puck couldn't help but turn his head with his signature smirk plastered on his face, swing an arm up around Rachel's shoulder and say,

"See you punks at Regionals."


End file.
